


Let's Take A Selfie

by HikaIta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaIta/pseuds/HikaIta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa want take a selfie with Iwaizumi but his childhood friend reject him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Take A Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> It suppose to be 30 day challenge (^.^;(^.^; but I kinda moody when make ff XD
> 
> It's been so long I make FF again so I hope you enjoy

"Iwachan~~ Let's take a selfie~~" Oikawa said when approach the ace.

Iwaizumi who's finish drinking, look at him. "No." He sit down and sigh.

Oikawa whining. "Come on~ just once~" He hold up his phone, and lean on Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi take the phone. "No phone when practice." He growled.

Oikawa snuggling to him. His head on Iwaizumi's lap. "Iwachan so mean~ please just once~" he whining.

Hanamaki stand infront of them. "Didn't both of you already have tons of picture together already?"

"Yeah, I bet that's include nude pict." Matsukawa add. Hanamaki laughed.

Iwaizumi's ears is red. "That's when we still a baby." He mumble. He still let Oikawa use his lap.

Oikawa poking his cheek. "Aaaww, we still take a bath together until 10 years old."

Iwaizumi's eyebrow twitched. He slap Oikawa's forehead and get up. "Shut up!"

~~~~~~~

After practice, Oikawa and Iwaizumi back to home together like usual. Oikawa rambling about anything and Iwaizumi just listening and answer with short answer.

Iwaizumi know that Oikawa hiding something. He feel it. He just looking at his childhood friend. When they arrive at Iwaizumi's house.

"Can I stay over?" Oikawa asked. He look at Iwaizumi with his big brown eyes.

Iwaizumi arched his eyebrow. Okay, he really hiding something. Iwaizumi enter the house. "Why you even ask?" leave the door open.

Oikawa smiled and enter the house.

~~~~~~

Oikawa sit on the couch watching his favorite alien movie. While Iwaizumi make hot tea for him.

Iwaizumi give Oikawa's tea. Oikawa smile softly. "Thank you, Iwachan~" Iwaizumi sit next to him. Oikawa lean on him.

They watching in the silent. That make Iwaizumi more confident that something wrong with his childhood friend.

"Hey, Is something wrong?" Iwaizumi ask but his eyes still lock on the tv. He felt Oikawa stiffed.

"Nothing's wrong." Oikawa answered but Iwaizumi know he is lying.

"Oikawa...."

Oikawa didn't respond.

Iwaizumi sighed. "Tooru... look at me please?" He said softly.

Iwaizumi rarely call Oikawa's first name after they enter junior high. The heck, he rarely being gentle toward his best friend too. But, his childhood friend is hiding something and he didn't like it. Finally Oikawa look at him.

"Did something wrong?" Iwaizumi ask again. "Why suddenly you ask to take a picture?"

Oikawa try to look away but Iwaizumi's eyes look at him so tender. He answer with really low voice.

"What? Say again?" Iwaizumi confused.

"It's because my classmate take a selfie with you." Oikawa said. He pouting. "And you didn't want to take a selfie with me."

Iwaizumi groaning. He put his forehead on Oikawa's shoulder. "Seriously? We already have tons of pictures together."

"Never selfie!"

Iwaizumi chuckled. "We already have, Bakawa" He take his phone and give it to Oikawa. "Just look at the galery."

Oikawa raise his eyebrow and take the phone. He searching what the Iwaizumi's mean. He gasp. He look at Iwaizumi and look at the picture again.

Iwaizumi focus on the TV, but Oikawa can see his neck and ears is red.

The picture that Oikawa see is when Iwaizumi kiss Oikawa's cheek while he sleeping on Oikawa's bed. He know both of them naked that time.

Oikawa hugged Iwaizumi and sit on his lap. "Iwachan I love you~~" He kiss the ace's cheek.

"Shut up, I still watching Kusokawa." he said softly but tiny smile appear on his lips.

 

The End


End file.
